


Always With You

by Jaiden_S



Series: Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/pseuds/Jaiden_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor encourages Glorfindel to live in the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erviniae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erviniae/gifts).



> Part 9 of Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories
> 
> Prompt: Erestor/Glorfindel with a love ending
> 
> Gifted to - Erviniae

Sunset rays burnished his hair to brass and kissed his cheeks rosy as he leaned against the birch in quiet reflection.

“I know where your thoughts lie,” said Erestor. He reached for Glorfindel’s hand. 

“A fiery sky,” Glorfindel mused. “Just as it was on that day before it faded to black.”

“It’s unwise to dwell on the past.” Erestor stroked his thumb over the back of Glorfindel’s hand. “Even moreso to relive it.”

“Would you have me forget?”

“You honor their memory by living in the present. Here. With me.” 

Glorfindel pressed a kiss to Erestor’s palm. “Always, with you.”


End file.
